


[Cover] The Offending Garment

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [24]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for gracicah's podfic made based on scioscribe's “The Offending Garment”.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Podfic Cover Art [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Kudos: 6





	[Cover] The Offending Garment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Offending Garment [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886620) by [gracicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah). 




End file.
